custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Malishta (Chalkaverse-1)
Malishta are a race of organic humanoids in the Chalkaverse-1. Though they were originally located on various islands in the Great Spirit Robot, including some floating islands of their own, they have since migrated to Spherus Magna, where they have constructed new floating islands with help from the other species on the planet, and additionally some Malishta dwell within the regular towns and cities of the planet. History Creation The Malishta were created by Chalka around the time the Great Beings created the Element Lords. However, he didn't make the finished product until later, when he could put them into the Matoran Universe like he planned. Upon completion of the final version of the species, Chalka placed the Malishta on floating islands designed specifically for them inside the Great Spirit Robot. The Malishta lived in harmony with each other for several thousand years. Matoran Universe Sometime around the forming of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Malishta broke out into civil war. The war was fought over differing ideas of ruling methods. Each side decided to wear armor from the color groups red and blue, and those who did not want to side with either one would typically wear black or white. Eventually, the war ended with a compromise, and the two factions, while not dissolving, lived together peacefully. Over the years wars between the same two factions broke out again, usually ending in similar compromises. Alliances War Spherus Magna After the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot, most Malishta migrated onto Spherus Magna. Unhappy on the surface, Malishtan leaders employed various Matoran and Toa of Technology to design new floating islands. They then employed Matoran and Toa of Plantlife, Stone, and Earth to make them look like true islands. Physiology and Psychology Physiology The Malishta are a bipedal race, and stand taller than most Toa and other species, with average female height being larger than that of males. They are known to possess much strength, despite their light forms, which allow them to use heavier equipment easily. They are also quite fast on their feet, making them well equipped for swift military campaigns. Malishta are unable to control any elemental powers. They can, however, use kanohi, though only up to the Noble level, and doing so is often hard if the user has not trained to concentrate on doing so for much of their life. Members of the Malishta race sport wings, giving them the ability to fly. To compensate for this ability of flight, Malishtan blood has an increased affinity for oxygen, and their lungs have higher capacity, which enables them to breathe more effectively at frighteningly high altitudes. The armor they wear is often made of light but durable material, to allow their wings to still be able to lift them while keeping ample protection. Due to living at such high altitudes, most Malishta are used to extremely frigid temperatures. Malishta are more organic than their fellow Matoran Universe inhabitants, and have the biology to match. Unlike Matoran, Malishta have a limited lifespan of around one hundred and fifty years, and are capable of reproduction. Some Malishta are known to have undergone procedures to make themselves more mechanical, but this often messes up their internal organs' operations, resulting in a shorter lifespan. Psychology The psychology of Malishta can differ greatly, but can generally be split up into two specific mindsets. Many Malishta are used to the multiple wars of their past, causing them to crave war. These Malishta are typically grouped in the warrior class, and as such often end up starting new wars for the sole reason of battle. In some cases, these Malishta will direct their attention away from their Malishtan opponents, and instead fight against the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. The other mindset is those who wish for peaceful lives. Malishta of this mindset often go into simpler jobs, such as architects or political positions. These Malishta make up the majority of the Malishtan society, and as such are often able to keep the warrior class under wraps. Culture Government Malishtan government started out as a single, unified government. This, however, did not last, with the Malishta splitting into two factions. These factions, which would last until the Reformation, were known as Ceru-Ai (lit. "Blue House") and Rey-Ai (lit. "Red House"). Ceru-Ai was composed of those Malishta who viewed gaining new land, commonly through military might, as more important, while Rey-Ai believed using military power to protect was more important. Despite these differing views, the two factions typically are able to get along quite well. Class Structure Malishta follow a light class structure, which overall does not hold too much sway in society. Malishta who are in the military are in the Warrior class, and typically spend their entire lives serving. If these Malishta retire, they typically pass on their profession to their children. These Malishta most commonly wear red or blue armor or clothing, depending on their faction. Malishta who serve in government are known as the Political class. These Malishta typically do not serve for their entire life, and often do not pass the profession down to their children. Malishta in this class typically wear white or black armor or clothing, along with bits of red or blue depending on their faction, if any. Malishta who find themselves particularly religious often become part of the Priest class. So long as they do not meet the ire of the Tribunal, Malishta priests serve for their whole life, and often bring their children in as well. Priests and Priestesses are able to learn a limited range of elemental abilities, with High Priests and High Priestesses being allowed to learn more. Malishta in this class will wear red, blue, or purple armor or clothing depending on which member of the Tribunal they serve. Lastly, Malishta who serve in other occupations are considered Civilian class. Things such as life spent doing their occupation and whether the trade is passed down to children differ greatly in this class. Malishta in this class typically wear white or black armor or clothing. Language Malishta speak a language known as Malishtan. Malishta are proud of their language, and place much significance on it. Despite this, most Malishta are required to learn the other languages of the Matoran Universe as well, for ease of communication. Many Malishta, most of whom are in the Warrior class, believe that those who are not Malishta are not worthy of speaking Malishtan, and thus feel insulted when outsiders speak their tongue. Luckily for the so-called outsiders, these Malishta are very few in number, and the number typically decreases with each successive generation. Known Malishtan Words *Ai: "House" *Ceru: "Blue" *Malishta: "Angel" or "elegant" *Rey: "Red" Naming Honorifics Malishta use honorifics when speaking to each other. Honorifics are applied to whatever part of another's name they're using, the clan name when using both first name and clan, and is attached to the end. Malishta consider it disrespectful when another Malishta does not use the appropriate honorific. However, close friends, family, and members of other species are not required to use honorifics, with the latter not being expected to know about them. Known Honorifics *Avatu *Ilo *Laretu *Nelata *Orulo *Vali: “General” Religion Known Individuals *Ai Clan *Annglio Clan **Kundar Annglio *Bailus Clan *Kyoto Clan **Aliss Kyoto (Half-Malishta, Half-Toa) *Rey Clan Trivia *"Malishta " is also the Malishtan word for "angel" or "elegant". *The current infobox pic features a MOC made by , who won first in the Malishta MOC Contest. ** , , , and all participated in the contest, with only the entries of the first two (and MAZEKA's) being canonized. *The concept of honorifics was inspired by the real-world Japanese honorifics. *The Malishta's religion and set of deities is based on the Morrowind Tribunal from the Elder Scrolls series. **Additionally, the two factions, translated roughly to Blue House and Red House, are based on the Great Houses of Morrowind, who rule over the province. Category:Sapient Species Category:Chalkaverse-1 Category:Organic Species